Gary the Gaget Dude
Amphibious "R.A" Dude, better known by his stage name, Gary the Gaget Dude is a local disc-jockey in Club Penguin, who is signed to the record label, Club Penguin Music Records. He was born in PreTerra and currently resides in New Club Penguin. His career started when he met DJ Crow in the Night Club in 2008 - he helped him build up to a disc-jockey and then a recording artist. Background Early years One day, in PreTerra where New Club Penguin is now, Gary the Gadget Dude was born. It was on April 22, 1993 and was named Amphibious "Reptile Andrew" Dude at birth. He was very close to his mother, but not his father as he was never nice to him. Amphibious was never pampered, and never really got anything special; just 10 dauroes per month was his pocket money. His space and items were very limited, due to his poor family. There were only three rooms in his igloo; a bedroom, a bathroom, and a tiny kitchen. The bedroom was too small for him anyway, so they discovered an attic and he slept there, and had bought a second-hand bed from a yard sale for 15 dauroes; a bed, and that was basically the only thing in his bedroom/attic. He had a very small draw which had some stolen goods from supermarkets, his very old toothbrush, limited amount of toothpaste and a towel as big as a sheet of A4 paper. It was clear that the family was budget. They never really made any friends with anyone (his whole family). When he was 6 years old in 1999, he had saved up enough money to buy himself a dozen treats. Half of his money he decided to buy on... an album. A music album. And that first album he would of ever bought would of been Nyninyne's "The Sly Shadow LP". He was very intrigued in Nyninyne - loving his music and rapping abilities. He immediately took to the stage and started rapping himself. At the same time he realized he would need some sort of equipment to produce music. With the rest of his money, he bought a disc-jockey set. His parents never really came into his room, and they never knew what he was buying and doing. Soon after in 2001 when he was 8, he had self-taught himself how to use the disc-jockey set. His rapping was adequate, however; there were many penguins living in his block that participated in weekly rap battles, and he wasn't the best, sadly. Teenage years & present He was still satisfied, though. His rap lyrics was described as "cheesy" by some of the penguins around his block, but knew that "he has talent in DJing". The same routine carried in till he was 13 in 2006, when he moved out of his parents igloo (managing the smuggle out his DJ set and other items). His parents never asked where he was going, but just let him. Eventually he looked in the "Vacant Igloos" directory and found out that one of his rap battling friend, Sk8rbluscat had a vacant igloo. He asked to move in and they became even more closer friends. Under construction He got a motorcycle at the age of 16, and moved into a igloo across the street from Sk8rbluscat. They became friends quickly, and to this day, Gary loves to kick Mabel. He is 18. He has recently got arrested for trying to destroy Kill. He's in there, with Ford Car, for 6 months. Discography Studio albums Singles Quotes * "Shush and keep doing what you're doing!" * (dressed up as Crow) "Hiya, Ninj!" * "Oooh, a penny!" * "Dang you darn Walrus!" * "I don't like Dora" * (to his army) "All right soldiers. Get training! We might go to war! Go train now!" * (to Darktan, Mabel, Jenni, Willie Watt, etc) "Oh, it is on like doggie kon!" Gallery CP Pics 006.JPG|GGD dancing with Cadence CP Pics 003.JPG|GGD sailin' with Rockhopper CP Pics 004.JPG|GGD jamming with the Penguin Band GaryGaget & Akbaboy.PNG|GGD sitting with Akbaboy. CP Pics 005.JPG|GGD building with Gary CP Pics 007.JPG|GGD reporting with Aunt Arctic CP Pics 008.JPG|GGD playing Card Jistu with Sensei GGD.png|a picture of GGD drawn by Amigopen Trivia * He has a puffle named Fire. * He has a son named Gary Jr * Gary the Gaget Dude hates the Jocks and the Jerks. * The penguin hates Xet so much,that he locked him in the Night Club, with all the lights off, and he locked all the doors and windows. And he prevented him from drilling the floors, there were electrical Judgey Bars everywhere. ** This ended with the Night Club with tons of holes in it, Xet escaped within 4.20 minutes. It also meant that he had to pay a fine, went jail, got bailed by his record company, and got suspended from work for 3 months. * Gary the Gaget Dude has recently found a Chimzard, and he uses him in PKMN-Jitsu * He has an army. They are currently training, because Akbaboy and GGD are deciding if they will go to war with Ben Hun and the HunEmpire. * Gary the Gaget Dude has a crush on Willie Xatt - this crush is major, he thinks that if she leaves Flywish's Army she can come to his and they could have a bit of romance. And Maddieworld; this is major, also. He thinks that after Swiss Ninja and Flywish die, then he will be with Maddieworld' Songs *I Wanna Hold Your Hand **Lyrics: Yeah you, got that somethin'. I think you'll understand. Yeah you, got that somethin'. I wanna hold your hand! I wanna hold your haaaaand! I wanna hold your hand! Yup, you. Have that somethin'. I know you'll understand. Yup you, have that something. I wanna hold your hand! I wanna hold your haaaaaaaand. I wanna hold your hand! And when you touch me I feel happy inside. My love is something I can't hide! I can't hide! I can't hiiiiiiiiiide! I wanna hold your hand!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) *Make it Shine **Lyrics: Here I am. Once again. Feeling lost but now and then. I breathe it in. To let it go. And you don't know where you are now. What if only somebody could hear. If you figure out how,your lost in the moment you disapeer! You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action! Tomorrow dont forget you'll be the main attraction! Not a fanatsy,just remember me. When it turns out right. Cuz you know if you live in your imagination. Tomorrow you'll be evreyone's facination! In my victory,just remember me. When I make it SHINE!!!!!! I like to shine! Just like the moon! (short gutiar solo) I like to shine! Just like those stars up above! If you figure out how,lost in the moment you disapeer! You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action! Tomorrow dont forget you'll be the main attraction! Not a fantasy,just remember me. When it turns out right. Cuz you know if you live in your imagination. Tomorrow you'll be evreyone's facination! In my victory,just remember me. When I make it SHINE!!!! *Wake Up **Lyrics: Well it's a bueatiful day, on the Serengeti. The perfect time, to snag a pup. I'll find Zeke, and win this dumb game, as soon as my legs wake up. Going alone makes you look sad and pathetic, plus you'll die without a trace. We teamed up and almost had a Zeke. I could see the zits right on his face. "Almost" gets you nowhere around here. Your a looser duo that's all. Looser is what the lion called you, when you couldn't find your balls. Traq balls that is, I wonder where they went. Well it's a bueatiful day on the Serengeti. The perfect time, to snag a pup. I'll find Zeke, and win this dumb game. As soon as my legs wake up. My leg. My hand. My arm. Ugh, my face. Wake up!!!!! Wake up!!!!!! See also * Club Penguin Island * UnitedTerra * Penguin Official Music Charts * New Club Penguin Category:Character Users Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Mary Sue